1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf swing practice device. More particularly, this invention relates to a base for supporting a golf ball in an appropriate position for striking with the head of either an iron or a wood and also as a base or support for a golf swing monitor teaching device of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,012.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of special bases from which a golf ball is hit during practice is well known in the art. For instance, bristle mats, similar to those used for door mats, have long been employed as such a base. Numerous variations of the bristle mats have also been developed and are primarily designed to hold the golf ball in an elevated position above a planar member on some type of resilient grass-like projections so that the ball may be picked from its position without driving the club head into either the planar member or the sub-support beneath the planar member.
These prior art bases are beset with various problems. For instance, some bases wear out very rapidly under repeated use particularly when struck with the sharp edges of an iron. Others fail to provide the feel of turf or are so constructed that the golfer is prevented from taking his full normal swing for fear of receiving a shock from either the planar member or its underlying sub-support.
Attempts to provide for wear resistant practice bases have resulted in relatively stiff bases better suited for practice with woods than irons. Golf swing practice bases of this type typically utilize insertable tees to raise the golf ball above the surface of the base.
Although an iron can be used to hit golf balls from a tee the fairway iron and wood shot is hit with the golf ball lying directly on the turf and involves a swinging movement of the club that causes the head to hit down into the turf to produce a correct shot.
The relatively stiff, non-resilient construction of such practice mats can cause undue shock to the wrist and arm of a golfer were he to attempt to strike the ball in the manner of a fairway iron or wood shot. Furthermore, the anticipation of such a shock causes a golfer to vary his swing thus reducing the benefits of such practice.
Other golf swing practice mats attempt to provide a base with a resilient surface for use when practicing with irons. Although bases with upward projections and flexible members seek to simulate the feel of natural turf during the golf swing, durability and expense of such bases sometimes results in failure.
The base of the present invention can be used as a golf swing practice base for both woods and irons. It is durable and inexpensive to manufacture and provides the golfer with a turf-like feel when practicing fairway iron and wood shots. Significantly, the convex upper surface of the base of the present invention coupled with the resilient structure provided by the unique ribbing produces a turf-like feeling and does not give the golfer the feeling of swinging down into a rigid base or sub-base. The golfer is therefore able to take his full normal swing and actually practice the same type of swing that would be used on the fairway.
Finally, it is especially beneficial to the practicing golfer that the base of the present invention can be used with a golf swing monitor device which advises the golfer of the correctness of his swing. The monitoring device utilized on the base can be of the nature of that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,012.